joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Mushu and Cassie's Neighbourhood
Mushu and Cassie's Neighbourhood is a series of packages and episodes created by Dalkeith1205. Like Sesame Street, Mushu and Cassie's Neighbourhood has onscreen episode numbers. From episode 1 to 145 and 1001 to 1460, the episode number was displayed during the information of the show at the end, like programs used, sound effects used, etc. Since then, the episode number now displays on the intro. Package 1 Package 1 contains parodies of mostly Sesame Street season 1 episodes and some Sesame Street season 2 episodes. # Episode 1 # Episode 2 # Episode 3 # Episode 4 # Episode 5 # Episode 6 # Episode 7 # Episode 8 # Episode 9 # Episode 10 # Episode 11 # Episode 12 # Episode 13 # Episode 14 # Episode 15 # Episode 16 # Episode 17 # Episode 18 # Episode 19 # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 # Episode 27 # Episode 28 # Episode 29 # Episode 30 # Episode 31 # Episode 32 # Episode 33 # Episode 34 # Episode 35 # Episode 36 # Episode 37 # Episode 38 # Episode 39 # Episode 40 # Episode 41 # Episode 42 # Episode 43 # Episode 44 # Episode 45 # Episode 46 # Episode 47 # Episode 48 # Episode 49 # Episode 50 # Episode 51 # Episode 52 # Episode 53 # Episode 54 # Episode 55 # Episode 56 # Episode 57 # Episode 58 # Episode 59 # Episode 60 # Episode 61 # Episode 62 # Episode 63 # Episode 64 # Episode 65 # Episode 66 # Episode 67 # Episode 68 # Episode 69 # Episode 70 # Episode 71 # Episode 72 # Episode 73 # Episode 74 # Episode 75 # Episode 76 # Episode 77 # Episode 78 # Episode 79 # Episode 80 # Episode 81 # Episode 82 # Episode 83 # Episode 84 # Episode 85 # Episode 86 # Episode 87 # Episode 88 # Episode 89 # Episode 90 # Episode 91 # Episode 92 # Episode 93 # Episode 94 # Episode 95 # Episode 96 # Episode 97 # Episode 98 # Episode 99 # Episode 100 # Episode 101 # Episode 102 # Episode 103 # Episode 104 # Episode 105 # Episode 106 # Episode 107 # Episode 108 # Episode 109 # Episode 110 # Episode 111 # Episode 112 # Episode 113 # Episode 114 # Episode 115 # Episode 116 # Episode 117 # Episode 118 # Episode 119 # Episode 120 # Episode 121 # Episode 122 # Episode 123 # Episode 124 # Episode 125 # Episode 126 # Episode 127 # Episode 128 # Episode 129 # Episode 130 # Episode 131 # Episode 132 # Episode 133 # Episode 134 # Episode 135 # Episode 136 # Episode 137 # Episode 138 # Episode 139 # Episode 140 # Episode 141 # Episode 142 # Episode 143 # Episode 144 # Episode 145 Package 2 Package 2 contains parodies of 56 Jake and the Neverland Pirates episodes. # Episode 1001 # Episode 1002 # Episode 1003 # Episode 1004 # Episode 1005 # Episode 1006 # Episode 1007 # Episode 1008 # Episode 1009 # Episode 1010 # Episode 1011 # Episode 1012 # Episode 1013 # Episode 1014 # Episode 1015 # Episode 1016 # Episode 1017 # Episode 1018 # Episode 1019 # Episode 1020 # Episode 1021 # Episode 1022 # Episode 1023 # Episode 1024 # Episode 1025 # Episode 1026 # Episode 1027 # Episode 1028 # Episode 1029 # Episode 1030 # Episode 1031 # Episode 1032 # Episode 1033 # Episode 1034 # Episode 1035 # Episode 1036 # Episode 1037 # Episode 1038 # Episode 1039 # Episode 1040 # Episode 1041 # Episode 1042 # Episode 1043 # Episode 1044 # Episode 1045 # Episode 1046 # Episode 1047 # Episode 1048 # Episode 1049 # Episode 1050 # Episode 1051 # Episode 1052 # Episode 1053 # Episode 1054 # Episode 1055 # Episode 1056 Package 3 Package 3 is a mixup of parodies of 65 Sesame Street episodes and 31 Jake and the Neverland Pirates episodes. # Episode 1090 # Episode 1091 # Episode 1092 # Episode 1093 # Episode 1094 # Episode 1095 # Episode 1096 # Episode 1097 # Episode 1098 # Episode 1099 # Episode 1100 # Episode 1101 # Episode 1102 # Episode 1103 # Episode 1104 # Episode 1105 # Episode 1106 # Episode 1107 # Episode 1108 # Episode 1109 # Episode 1110 # Episode 1111 # Episode 1112 # Episode 1113 # Episode 1114 # Episode 1115 # Episode 1116 # Episode 1117 # Episode 1118 # Episode 1119 # Episode 1120 # Episode 1121 # Episode 1122 # Episode 1123 # Episode 1124 # Episode 1125 # Episode 1126 # Episode 1127 # Episode 1128 # Episode 1129 # Episode 1130 # Episode 1131 # Episode 1132 # Episode 1133 # Episode 1134 # Episode 1135 # Episode 1136 # Episode 1137 # Episode 1138 # Episode 1139 # Episode 1140 # Episode 1141 # Episode 1142 # Episode 1143 # Episode 1144 # Episode 1145 # Episode 1146 # Episode 1147 # Episode 1148 # Episode 1149 # Episode 1150 # Episode 1151 # Episode 1152 # Episode 1153 # Episode 1154 # Episode 1155 # Episode 1156 # Episode 1157 # Episode 1158 # Episode 1159 # Episode 1160 # Episode 1161 # Episode 1162 # Episode 1163 # Episode 1164 # Episode 1165 # Episode 1166 # Episode 1167 # Episode 1168 # Episode 1169 # Episode 1170 # Episode 1171 # Episode 1172 # Episode 1173 # Episode 1174 # Episode 1175 # Episode 1176 # Episode 1177 # Episode 1178 # Episode 1179 # Episode 1180 # Episode 1181 # Episode 1182 # Episode 1183 # Episode 1184 Package 4 Package 4 contains episodes from the show called 'Sesame Street'. # Episode 1201 # Episode 1202 # Episode 1203 # Episode 1204 # Episode 1205 # Episode 1206 # Episode 1207 # Episode 1208 # Episode 1209 # Episode 1210 # Episode 1211 # Episode 1212 # Episode 1213 # Episode 1214 # Episode 1215 # Episode 1216 # Episode 1217 # Episode 1218 # Episode 1219 # Episode 1220 # Episode 1221 # Episode 1222 # Episode 1223 # Episode 1224 # Episode 1225 # Episode 1226 # Episode 1227 # Episode 1228 # Episode 1229 # Episode 1230 # Episode 1231 # Episode 1232 # Episode 1233 # Episode 1234 # Episode 1235 # Episode 1236 # Episode 1237 # Episode 1238 # Episode 1239 # Episode 1240 # Episode 1241 # Episode 1242 # Episode 1243 # Episode 1244 # Episode 1245 # Episode 1246 # Episode 1247 # Episode 1248 # Episode 1249 # Episode 1250 # Episode 1251 # Episode 1252 # Episode 1253 # Episode 1254 # Episode 1255 # Episode 1256 # Episode 1257 # Episode 1258 # Episode 1259 # Episode 1260 # Episode 1261 # Episode 1262 # Episode 1263 # Episode 1264 # Episode 1265 # Episode 1266 # Episode 1267 # Episode 1268 # Episode 1269 # Episode 1270 # Episode 1271 # Episode 1272 # Episode 1273 # Episode 1274 # Episode 1275 # Episode 1276 # Episode 1277 # Episode 1278 # Episode 1279 # Episode 1280 # Episode 1281 # Episode 1282 # Episode 1283 # Episode 1284 # Episode 1285 # Episode 1286 # Episode 1287 # Episode 1288 # Episode 1289 # Episode 1290 # Episode 1291 # Episode 1292 # Episode 1293 # Episode 1294 # Episode 1295 # Episode 1296 # Episode 1297 # Episode 1298 # Episode 1299 # Episode 1300 # Episode 1301 # Episode 1302 # Episode 1303 # Episode 1304 # Episode 1305 # Episode 1306 # Episode 1307 # Episode 1308 # Episode 1309 # Episode 1310 # Episode 1311 # Episode 1312 # Episode 1313 # Episode 1314 # Episode 1315 # Episode 1316 # Episode 1317 # Episode 1318 # Episode 1319 # Episode 1320 # Episode 1321 # Episode 1322 # Episode 1323 # Episode 1324 # Episode 1325 # Episode 1326 # Episode 1327 # Episode 1328 # Episode 1329 # Episode 1330 # Episode 1331 # Episode 1332 # Episode 1333 # Episode 1334 # Episode 1335 # Episode 1336 # Episode 1337 # Episode 1338 # Episode 1339 # Episode 1340 # Episode 1341 # Episode 1342 # Episode 1343 # Episode 1344 # Episode 1345 # Episode 1346 # Episode 1347 # Episode 1348 # Episode 1349 # Episode 1350 # Episode 1351 # Episode 1352 # Episode 1353 # Episode 1354 # Episode 1355 # Episode 1356 # Episode 1357 # Episode 1358 # Episode 1359 # Episode 1360 # Episode 1361 # Episode 1362 # Episode 1363 # Episode 1364 # Episode 1365 # Episode 1366 # Episode 1367 # Episode 1368 # Episode 1369 # Episode 1370 # Episode 1371 # Episode 1372 # Episode 1373 # Episode 1374 # Episode 1375 # Episode 1376 # Episode 1377 # Episode 1378 # Episode 1379 # Episode 1380 # Episode 1381 # Episode 1382 # Episode 1383 # Episode 1384 # Episode 1385 # Episode 1386 # Episode 1387 # Episode 1388 # Episode 1389 # Episode 1390 # Episode 1391 # Episode 1392 # Episode 1393 # Episode 1394 # Episode 1395 # Episode 1396 Package 5 Package 5 contains only 194 episodes, all from Sesame Street. # Episode 1400 # Episode 1401 # Episode 1402 # Episode 1403 # Episode 1404 # Episode 1405 # Episode 1406 # Episode 1407 # Episode 1408 # Episode 1409 # Episode 1410 # Episode 1411 # Episode 1412 # Episode 1413 # Episode 1414 # Episode 1415 # Episode 1416 # Episode 1417 # Episode 1418 # Episode 1419 # Episode 1420 # Episode 1421 # Episode 1422 # Episode 1423 # Episode 1424 # Episode 1425 # Episode 1426 # Episode 1427 # Episode 1428 # Episode 1429 # Episode 1430 # Episode 1431 # Episode 1432 # Episode 1433 # Episode 1434 # Episode 1435 # Episode 1436 # Episode 1437 # Episode 1438 # Episode 1439 # Episode 1440 # Episode 1441 # Episode 1442 # Episode 1443 # Episode 1444 # Episode 1445 # Episode 1446 # Episode 1447 # Episode 1448 # Episode 1449 # Episode 1450 # Episode 1451 # Episode 1452 # Episode 1453 # Episode 1454 # Episode 1455 # Episode 1456 # Episode 1457 # Episode 1458 # Episode 1459 # Episode 1460 # Episode 1461 # Episode 1462 # Episode 1463 # Episode 1464 # Episode 1465 # Episode 1466 # Episode 1467 # Episode 1468 # Episode 1469 # Episode 1470 # Episode 1471 # Episode 1472 # Episode 1473 # Episode 1474 # Episode 1475 # Episode 1476 # Episode 1477 # Episode 1478 # Episode 1479 # Episode 1480 # Episode 1481 # Episode 1482 # Episode 1483 # Episode 1484 # Episode 1485 # Episode 1486 # Episode 1487 # Episode 1488 # Episode 1489 # Episode 1490 # Episode 1491 # Episode 1492 # Episode 1493 # Episode 1494 # Episode 1495 # Episode 1496 # Episode 1497 # Episode 1498 # Episode 1499 # Episode 1500 # Episode 1501 # Episode 1502 # Episode 1503 # Episode 1504 # Episode 1505 # Episode 1506 # Episode 1507 # Episode 1508 # Episode 1509 # Episode 1510 # Episode 1511 # Episode 1512 # Episode 1513 # Episode 1514 # Episode 1515 # Episode 1516 # Episode 1517 # Episode 1518 # Episode 1519 # Episode 1520 # Episode 1521 # Episode 1522 # Episode 1523 # Episode 1524 # Episode 1525 # Episode 1526 # Episode 1527 # Episode 1528 # Episode 1529 # Episode 1530 # Episode 1531 # Episode 1532 # Episode 1533 # Episode 1534 # Episode 1535 # Episode 1536 # Episode 1537 # Episode 1538 # Episode 1539 # Episode 1540 # Episode 1541 # Episode 1542 # Episode 1543 # Episode 1544 # Episode 1545 # Episode 1546 # Episode 1547 # Episode 1548 # Episode 1549 # Episode 1550 # Episode 1551 # Episode 1552 # Episode 1553 # Episode 1554 # Episode 1555 # Episode 1556 # Episode 1557 # Episode 1558 # Episode 1559 # Episode 1560 # Episode 1561 # Episode 1562 # Episode 1563 # Episode 1564 # Episode 1565 # Episode 1566 # Episode 1567 # Episode 1568 # Episode 1569 # Episode 1570 # Episode 1571 # Episode 1572 # Episode 1573 # Episode 1574 # Episode 1575 # Episode 1576 # Episode 1577 # Episode 1578 # Episode 1579 # Episode 1580 # Episode 1581 # Episode 1582 # Episode 1583 # Episode 1584 # Episode 1585 # Episode 1586 # Episode 1587 # Episode 1588 # Episode 1589 # Episode 1590 # Episode 1591 # Episode 1592 # Episode 1593 Package 6 Package 6 contains parodies of episodes from the 80s cartoon The Smurfs. For 4-digit episode numbers in this package along with Package 7, the first digit is always 1, followed by the season number that episode that will be parodied belongs to, and the last two are the original episode number (for example, S06E24 becomes 1624 in this parody). # Episode 1601 # Episode 1602 # Episode 1603 # Episode 1604 # Episode 1605 # Episode 1606 # Episode 1607 # Episode 1608 # Episode 1609 # Episode 1610 # Episode 1611 # Episode 1612 # Episode 1613 # Episode 1614 # Episode 1615 # Episode 1616 # Episode 1617 # Episode 1618 # Episode 1619 # Episode 1620 # Episode 1621 # Episode 1622 # Episode 1623 # Episode 1624 # Episode 1625 # Episode 1626 # Episode 1627 # Episode 1628 # Episode 1629 # Episode 1630 # Episode 1631 # Episode 1632 # Episode 1633 # Episode 1634 # Episode 1635 # Episode 1636 Package 7 Package 7 contains parodies of episodes mostly from the 80s cartoon The Smurfs. For 4-digit episode numbers in this package along with Package 7, the first digit is always 1, followed by the season number that episode that will be parodied belongs to, and the last two are the original episode number (for example, S07E13 becomes 1713 in this parody). The only exceptions are episodes 1740, 1761 - 1765, because they are parodies of Sesame Street episodes. # Episode 1701 # Episode 1702 # Episode 1703 # Episode 1704 # Episode 1705 # Episode 1706 # Episode 1707 # Episode 1708 # Episode 1709 # Episode 1710 # Episode 1711 # Episode 1712 # Episode 1713 # Episode 1714 # Episode 1715 # Episode 1716 # Episode 1717 # Episode 1718 # Episode 1719 # Episode 1720 # Episode 1721 # Episode 1722 # Episode 1723 # Episode 1724 # Episode 1725 # Episode 1726 # Episode 1727 # Episode 1728 # Episode 1729 # Episode 1730 # Episode 1731 # Episode 1732 # Episode 1733 # Episode 1734 # Episode 1735 # Episode 1736 # Episode 1740 # Episode 1761 # Episode 1762 # Episode 1763 # Episode 1764 # Episode 1765 Package 8 Package 8 contains parodies of episodes from the 2017 anime Little Witch Academia. For 4-digit episode numbers in this package, the first two are always '18', while the last two are the original episode number. # Episode 1801 # Episode 1802 # Episode 1803 # Episode 1804 # Episode 1805 # Episode 1806 # Episode 1807 # Episode 1808 # Episode 1809 # Episode 1810 # Episode 1811 # Episode 1812 # Episode 1813 # Episode 1814 # Episode 1815 # Episode 1816 # Episode 1817 # Episode 1818 # Episode 1819 # Episode 1820 # Episode 1821 # Episode 1822 # Episode 1823 # Episode 1824 # Episode 1825